


All Up to the Fox

by Littlewildcat



Series: Life after the War [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Sasuke is going to be executed due to his betrayal of the village. But the nine tailed fox and Naruto just may have something to say about that.





	All Up to the Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanase12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanase12/gifts).



“ The council of Konoha of the country of Fire hereby condemn Sasuke Uchiha to death for treason and conspiracy against the city and the residents of Konoha. His execution date is hereby scheduled for tomorrow.” Minato read of the sentence, mournful as he looked down on me. He didn’t want to kill me, but I was a criminal. A traitor.

 

The shouts and cries of protest rang from the crowd of Uchihas gathered in the meeting place. I heard my mother crying and my father and brother shouting in protest. I don’t hear him among the protest. I’m not surprised. He’s probably too shock. He is probably crying, crying for me. I don’t deserve his tears or his love. I love him but I don’t understand why he loves me. I only make him cry in the end. I feel to guards roughly raise me to my feet and drag me back to my cell. I couldn’t look back at him, couldn’t face the despair in his blue eyes. I have failed him yet again.

-/-

“ I’m sorry Sasuke. I’m so sorry.” Naruto whispered as he held me close. He peppered kisses along my face and neck, tears trailing down his beautiful face. He has been visiting me every day since I came back to Konoha. I don’t know how he gets pst the guards, but he does. He always comes to see me.

 

When I left the village, he followed me; trying to get me to come back. The first time we kissed was when I left. The first time we had sex was when we fought in the land of Sound. We had sex every time we met up. Passionate love making sessions that I can’t forget. Naruto kissing me, Naruto taking me against the forest floor, Naruto letting me ride him. I loved him so very much. 

 

I stroked his cheek before giving him a kiss. “ Make love to me,” I whispered, “ Let me enjoy my last day alive.”

“ Sasuke, we can run away. We can live anywhere else but here. You can be free.”

I smiled and shook my head, “ You love it here. You want to be Hokage. You will miss you mom, your father and everyone who loves you.”

Naruto scowled. “ I hate my father. He shouldn’t have done this to you.”

“ You don’t hate your father. He had no choice. He is doing what is right for the village. I’m a threat. I hurt people. It’s just a solution to protect the village. He is doing what any leader would do.”

 

Naruto frowned. He knew it was true but didn’t want to admit it. 

I threw MY arms around Naruto, “ Just make love to me tonight. I just want you to hold me.”

 

He nodded before kissing my lips. There was no bed so he lowered us to the floor. He didn’t need it bother pulling off my pants, only my boxers. In here is was only allowed to wear an old grey tunic, but after tomorrow it won’t matter. Nothing will matter for me anymore. I had already prepared myself, as I had anticipated his arrival, so it was easy for Naruto to slide in. 

He gave an experimental thrust to test my comfort. I just sighed in pleasure. Satisfied with the response, he began to move his hips. He tossed my legs over his shoulders and I clung to him. He Bent forward as nipped at my neck. I clutched his blonde locks at the feeling, enjoying it. 

Naruto started to grunt with each thrust. He often does that when he gets really turned on. I pushed his head so that he can kiss me on my lips. He complies, roughly shoving his tongue in my mouth and dominating me. He loved being on top of him, controlling me. He grounds him and reminds him that I’m here with him. His thrust are not a savage as they usually are, they are slow, long thrust; almost as if he is savoring the last moments with me before tomorrow. 

I come before him. I always do, I can’t compete with his endurance. He lasts a bit linnet than me before he comes as well, I tighten my hold so that he empties in me for the last time. He won’t admit it but he likes emptying in me. He gives me a soft kiss before he rolls us to our sides, spooning me from behind. He will stay before he has to leave just as he does every night. I felt him hold me tighter than usual. We don’t say anything, we just doze off and enjoy our last moments together.

 

-/-

I feel something wet and velvety touch my neck. At first I ignore it, but when something inserts itself into me and starts to grind, I wake up. 

I sighed, “ Naruto you are supposed...ouch! What the hell?!” I snapped as he bite me and I turned around.

Oh shit.

It wasn’t Naruto behind me. Well.... correction it wasn’t completely Naruto as he had grown fox ears and more Kyuubi like. He licked My face and wagged his tail happily. 

He thrusted his hips again. Shit... he felt bigger. Not like a hard on bigger but just bigger in general. And how the hell did he put me in a doggy style position. I would have waken up when I turned to my stomach. I refused to be in such a position. He should know that! That damn fox must be behind this. 

I felt myself suddenly become hot and a sudden erection sprouted before i felt myself release. I waited for Naruto to stop, he comes not to long after me. Except this one he didn’t. He kept pushing into me. I saw his claws grip into the concrete on the floor, leaving marks. He was far from done. I’m so fucked.

 

-/-

I usually love sex with Naruto. But now wasn’t the case. I lost count at how many times I cummed and how long it’s been. Naruto was still thrusting into me. My arms had long since collapsed and I could hold my self up so he blankets my back and was still thrusting into me. His chin rested on top off my head as he pistoned his hips into me, aiming to probably leave a gaping hole in me ass. I know for a fact down there won’t look the same again. If complains that I’m no longer tight I’ll kick his ass. It was so sore it had began to feel numb. I hated this dumbass right now. I felt the pressure from my head alleviate as he moved his head to nibble on my ear. I already told him to not do that, but he didn’t pay attention them and probably would now. 

 

I heard the door jingle. I looked up. How the fuck did we end up facing the door? Naruto seems to be looking toward the door now, but his hips were still moving. Why the hell would they stop? It would make sense, that’s why. The idiot always had to be confusing thus it made perfect sense to him to keep pushing his cock further into my ass.

The door opened to reveal several ninja. Standing there were Kakashi, Yamato,Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru. Did they Really think that I needed that much security. Usually I’ll feel flattered. But the literal pain in my ass had me focused on other things. I felt Narutos growl rumble from his chest to my back, shaking me as well. He snarled and hissed at the intruders. 

 

Yamato stepped forward and put his hands up in surrender. “ N-Naruto, calm down. We don’t mean any harm. We just want to-“ 

Sasuke saw a small Tailed Beast ball hit the side of the door frame. Naruto was giving them a warning. Of course he would be pissed with Yamato. He was a wood Jutsu user. That can contain Kurama. Naruto snarled again.

 

Kakashi pushes him aside, smiling “ Naruto, that was unnecessary. We won’t hurt Sasuke. I’ll tell your father that this is a bad idea. We just need you to let him go. I promise. “

Naruto just sniffed at the idea. He picked up his pace of thrusting into me. He probably didn’t want to go anywhere right now. I just grunted. 

“ Naruto. Sasuke is probably tired. I think he needs a rest. Ok?”

Naruto ignored him. He lowered his head and nuzzled my cheek. He probably didn’t see them as much as a threat. 

“Kurama, Naruto” It was Gaara. “ I know how you may feel right now. But this is not the way to fix things. You need-“

Naruto gave a loud sigh as he released into me. It felt like a flood gate opens and I felt my stomach swell. That was definitely new. Naruto relaxed over me and he stoped thrusting. 

“ I don’t think he’s taking us seriously.”

He’s not. Dumbasses.

Kakashi looked at them and smiled. “ Well be back. Ok Naruto?” He didn’t repaid send the door closed. Fucking idiots. All of them.

 

-/-

Long ago, Madara had controlled the asshole that is named Kurama with the Sharingan. I would be more than happy to do the job, but I had chakra draining braclets on so I can’t do it. However, there is a large clan of Uchihas. I had a feeling that they would Send one down. I had narrowed it done to my father, Obito, Itachi and Shisui. Obita was as much as a dumbass as Naruto and therefore would not be a good choice. Naruto was terrified shitless of my father so it probably won’t be him because the Naruto and Kurama would raise hell.

So when Itachi walked in, I was relieved. I didn’t want him to see me being thrusted into by Naruto, but hey if he frees me, I’ll be happy. 

“ Good morning Sasuke,” He said cheekily. I just glare. I would retort, but I’m cut off by a hard thrust. Ah yes Naruto had started that game again when he hardened. The prick.

 

“ Sasuke, I am glad you are still alive and safe. As long as Naruto is like this we can keep you alive.”

I glared at him. Naruto stopped and licked me before purring. Was he agreeing with Itachi?

“ we can arrange something with the council. They really don’t want to upset Kurama as you may know.” 

Yes I knew. As I said before he was an asshole.

“ Itachi,” my voice sounded hoarse, probably from screaming when Naruto decided to be a little more Rough and affectionate, “ is there a way? I don’t want my death to jeopardize the village. It’s-“

Naruto growled and gave a rough cant of his hips. He didn’t seem to like my thinking. To further express his displeasure he bit the juncture of my neck and shoulder, nearly breaking the skin. I cried out in pain. 

 

Itachi smirked. “ It seems as Naruto doesn’t agree with you.” The idiot lick the abused area of skin before given a huff of an agreement.

“ I’m going to have to talk to Kurama and Naruto for a moment before I leave you to your pleasurable activities. “ Itachi said with a smirk. He’s eyes flashed with the Sharingan and Naruto stiffened before relaxing, obviously communicating with Itachi. And as for activities this was not pleasurable. Pleasurable was last night. This was torture. Ibiki should consider using this method. It was right up his alley.

 

I relaxed and shut my eyes. Those three are going to talk for a while. I might as well rest until then.

 

-/-

 

I was wakened up with a lick to my shoulder. I knew they must have finished. Itachi was sitting in front of me. 

“ Would you like to know what was discussed?” He asked. 

 

I nodded. Still a bit groggy from sleep.

“ Naruto and Kurama don’t want you to die. “

 

“ I figured that much.”

“ So Kurama suggested a proposition for Naruto one that Gaara was somewhat familiar with. Apparently Tailed beast and their hosts can impregnate others apparently through a Jutsu that leaves a mark on their body. Have you seen any marks?”

“ No... wait-“ Naruto kept me in my stomach. He didn’t want me to turn over...:

 

I bit the clawed hand in front of him. He held in pain and pulled it out of reach.

“ You ass!,” I yelled, “ You marked me on stomach.”

He whimpered. So it was true. That ass. 

“ well Kurama said it was the only way to guarantee your safety. The village won’t harm the pregnant Mate of the demon fox and will celebrate the child as it will contain strong genes from both the Uzamaki and Uchiha families. This can get you pardoned.”

Naruto whimpered as he nuzzled my cheek, begging for forgiveness. It was hard to stay mad at the idiot, especially when he had good intentions. But I ignored him. His punishment for doing something stupid.

“ So how certain are those two assholes that I’m going to be pregnant.”

“ Kurama said you should already be pregnant. Something about tailed beast being very virile.”

“Hn”

 

“ Sasuke none of us want to see you dead. You came back and helped the village. You are a hero. No matter what you may think with your self punishment. It’s time to come back to our family and live again.”

Naruto interrupted his whimpering briefly and grumble on agreement. 

He may just be right. Maybe it’s time to come home.

-/-

It was nice to finally lay on a bed. After months of not having one, it was a relief. After Naruto had scolded his father is series of hips and growls that somehow Minato seemed to understand, Naruto withdrew from Me so I could dress and Naruto could bring him home. 

That had been 18 weeks ago. Now I had a swollen stomach and even more swollen ankles. I was pissed off at Naruto more than usual at times. Even I noticed it. And other times I would cry. I never really cried before, but since I became pregnant I do now. 

I watch Naruto walk in with a tray filled with tomatoes. I got to say, maybe life won’t be too bad after all. 

 

-/-

Thanks for reading please comment. 

 

Hi, I just wanted to ask for help regarding finding a fanfiction that I can’t remeber the name of. It is a Naruto x Sasuke fanfiction. It is about Naruto, who is homeless, volunteer for a research experiment after meeting Iruka. The experiment is about whether a homophobe and homosexual can get along. Naruto is then sent to the island by helicopter with Sasuke, a homosexual. He also receives a pet named Kyuubi or Kurama from the research institute since he the only one he likes is Naruto. On the island Naruto and Sasuke have to do severa activities together such as truth and dare with Kakashi and Iruka, art therapy with Sai and some activities with Gaara and Rock Lee. They fall in love Eventually. However Sai is jealous of Naruto and sets it up where he makes Sasuke think he is cheating when he invites Sakura, Narutos friend from a strip club he works at, hugs Menma, a guy that looks like Naruto.Sasuke gets jealous and the experiment concludes and they go their seperate ways. They find out they were deceived and Sasuke beats the hell out of Sai. They go back to the institute where they have make up sex. Sasuke then wakes up the following morning, realizing he missed a bunch of calls and texts from Itachi and that’s when Itachi hurts through the door to find the man that Sasuke was obsessed with and there a few people behind him from the experiment takingpictures of the two. Please help me find the fanfiction!:)


End file.
